


Wide Open

by AshesTheTerrible



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crushes, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Hover bikes, M/M, New love, Pilots, Racing, new romance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 13:44:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15909414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesTheTerrible/pseuds/AshesTheTerrible
Summary: There's nothing like a little bit of friendly competition between co-pilots. If Shiro ever had to lose to someone...he was glad it was Adam.Watching the way Adam handled the hover bike with such skill and ease, it had Shiro's heart dancing to that rhythm he was constantly trying to bury. He didn't know where to store the emotions he harbored for the other man, and so he hid them away as deep as he could. But nothing stays concealed forever.





	Wide Open

**Author's Note:**

> My very first shadam fic!!!! You better believe there will be more where this came from. Visit me on tumblr at AshesSmashes i do fanart too!

The desert air raced across Shiro’s exposed skin, hot and dry given the time of evening. A full day of sunshine beating across the endless sandy waves left the landscape still sweltering like the open flames of a gas top stove.

Nothing but miles of desolate red clay stretched out before him, welcoming him into the dust like a long lost lover. He knew this place like the back of his hand, carved like a roadmap between his knuckles.

Shiro blinked slow, relaxing for just a moment as he watched the world flick by him in quick flashes of color and shape. Getting on the back of one of these things was like gaining wings, extending them out and this was just as good as flying.

There was nothing but thunder hammering through his veins as he leaned forward, wrist flicking the handlebar of the cruiser, shifting it into the next gear in one fluid motion. He eased back as he came up against an oh so familiar sharp turn. He always prepared for it long ahead of time, a caution cultivated from his own share of close calls. The thing ate less experienced riders for breakfast. It hadn’t gained the nickname ‘the Devil’s elbow’ for no reason after all.

He leaned hard, taking the turn with ease, large plume of dust following in his wake as he slid around it. The machine teetered dangerously, but he never flinched, trusting the hover bike to accomplish his orders. He leveled out, shifting once again, gloved hands clenching on the familiar handles.

The wind whisked through his hair, blowing midnight bangs out of his face as he pushed the machine harder.

“C’mon girl, c’mon,” he growled to himself.

He leaned closer toward the handles reducing the drag in any way he could.

His hard gaze was focused solely on the colorful streak that he was tailing by just a few yards. The other bike took the curve without so much as a hiccup. Shiro had been banking on the other driver to trip so he could gain some ground, but his little plan had fallen to the wayside along the dirt tracks they were cutting through the desert.

He shouldn’t have expected anything less.

Watching Adam pilot a spacecraft was something to behold, so of course he handled a hover bike with the same stunning expertise.

Shiro grit his teeth together, eyes narrowed as he closed in on the other bike. The billows of dust hindered his eyesight just enough to leave him depending mostly on memory and instinct.

Shiro willed the bike faster, tilting it forward, coming up on the Adam’s side. Before he could find a foothold, Adam swung his bike to the left, cutting Shiro off sharply. Shiro cursed beneath his breath and darted out of the way. The other man was hanging onto the lead with a deathly grip that Shiro couldn’t quite to manage to yank away from him.

He was the one that challenged Adam; he figured there was nothing wrong with a little friendly competition between copilots. But his ego was now in serious danger of being bruised, something he hadn’t accounted for. He was one of the best pilots at the Garrison….but then again, so was Adam. That’s why they had been assigned to each other after all.

Shiro flanked the other pilot’s right side and Adam swerved to stop his progression. Shiro faked and instantly tilted his bike almost completely on its’ side, skillfully hugging the cliff wall. Shiro flashed a brilliant smile at his counterpart, throwing a sarcastic salute over his shoulder as he overcame and gained the lead, leveling the bike back out.

Shiro wanted to steal a glance back over his shoulder, but he kept his eyes glued on the path in front of him. The trail was easy to follow, blazed bald from many other young pilots running these same paths.

The snarl of the other machine’s engine clawed at Shiro’s senses, his eyes grabbed at his peripherals harshly watching as Adam closed in on his side.

The two riders burst forth from the canyon mouth; they climbed the cliff face with incredible speed, cutting up the tall rock along the dangerously thin roads. The two riders were locked in an intricate dance...just one misstep could lead to an untimely demise.

Shiro narrowed his eyes as Adam accelerated, nosing closer to Shiro’s tail. Shiro dare not fake charge him, for fear he’d knock him off.

Shiro’s eyes went wide as he watched Adam yank backward on the controls with a cheeky little wave. Adam’s speeder shook with effort at the sudden change of direction and launched itself into the air. Adam’s goggles glinted in Shiro’s headlights as he headed into a graceful backflip right off the cliff side.

Shiro’s heart dropped right alongside Adam’s hover bike. He yanked on the break, sliding to a sloppy stop, stomach in knots. He dug his boots into the dirt, pulse pounding as he peered over the edge, wild eyes searching for the other man fearfully. That was a long fall, there was no way he could have made that, especially not after entering it _upside down._

And then Shiro’s ears were kissed by the distant roar of an engine. His eyes caught nothing but a red line slicing through the shadow of the canyon, unharmed and gaining an incredible lead by skipping an entire length of track.

“Show off.” Shiro huffed as he revved his bike and took off in a whirr of dust.

Shiro approached the edge of the flatland, putting his craft into a hard nosedive as he attempted to catch the other bike. He pulled up at the last second, the ass end of the machine fishtailing slightly as he righted himself and shot off. He could see the big arch stone in the distance, the ancient rock haloed by a brilliant backdrop of red, oranges and yellows.

 _The finish line_.

Every student at the Garrison knew that. Shiro often wondered who cut these trails for the first time, who decided the start, the finish and did they know how quickly this would grow into a school tradition? Probably some wild ass teenagers just like themselves. Full of energy and ready to show off their skills at the very first opportunity. Hungry for the thick taste of rivalry, ready to lap it up like a starving dog.

The rocky cliffs gave way to miles of flat, open land extending out over the space like a well woven blanket.

This was his last ditch effort to chase Adam down.

Shiro opened up the throttle just as wide as it would go, wind cutting against his leather jacket, plastering his dark clothing to the curves of him.

Straps slapped loudly against his hip, the whip of the wind and the drone of the motor drowning out everything else around him. The drum of his pulse tapped a loud, rowdy beat against the side of his throat.

But Adam was long gone, a bullet fired from the barrel of a gun and let loose across the landscape. No amount of determination could catch the other racer. He’d snatched victory with his incredible hail mary and he was not giving it back.

The home stretch was carved with two lines of dust, straight and quick as they raced over the flat sand.

Adam roared through the makeshift finish line, zipping beneath the ancient stone, molded by the harsh desert weather and wind. Shiro tailed along mere moments later, too late and second place. Adam’s daring move had won him precious seconds that Shiro couldn’t reclaim in the end of it all.

Adam revved his engine in celebration, cutting the bike in a quick donut. He slung dirt as he did so, a blatant display of victory if Shiro had ever seen one. Shiro rolled his eyes as he eased his machine to a stop just a few feet from Adam’s. The other man’s craft stilled and lowered as the stirred dust around them settled, the thick scent of engine fumes heavy in the air.

Adam cut his motor and Shiro followed suit.

The thinner man swiped a hand through his disheveled caramel locks, his hair a wild mess after being tussled so ruthlessly by the race.

He leaned forward then, fitted jacket hugging at the crooks of his elbows. The grin that spread across his lips was nothing less than shit eating.

“What happened Takashi? ” Adam teased as he rested his chin in the cup of his palm.

Shiro grabbed his riding goggles and yanked the eyewear up over his head, hanging it on the handle of his bike.

“Some dirty rotten cheating, that’s what happened.” Shiro muttered, unable to keep the playful smile from cracking his lips.

Adam barked out a laugh, crossing his arms over the top of his bike and leaning further on the machine.

“Oh is that so? What about that was cheating?”

Shiro ruffled his hair and swung his leg over his seat, planting his dark boots on the sandy soil. He sauntered over and casually sat on the back end of Adam’s bike.

“You knew I’d stop, thinking you’d get hurt,” Shiro sighed giving Adam a playful pout.

“It’s literally in my training to make sure you don’t die.”

Adam sneered, wide and pearly, cheeks causing his amber colored goggles to rise on his face just slightly.

“It really sucks racing someone who literally spends every day with you and knows your every weakness huh?”

Shiro harrumphed in his throat.

Maybe he shouldn’t have been so cocky when he’d challenged his copilot to a race. He’d been certain he could win, he’d lapped these dirt trails hundreds of times…but here he was having to settle for second best.

Maybe he didn’t mind _that_ much. And if it had to be someone…he was glad it was Adam.

“I demand a rematch.” Shiro laughed.

Adam shifted, turning himself around on the seat of his vehicle to face Shiro.

“So I can kick your ass again?”

Shiro frowned.

“You got _lucky_ this time.” he reiterated.

Adam’s eyes glinted with a playful spark behind the lenses of his goggles, the plastic reflecting bright fragments of the setting sun.

The world around them was painted in glorious fire, their bikes creating long shadows across the dirt, a sense of serenity settling heavy over the two young pilots. Everything was so _silent_ then, save for the soft whistle of the breeze through the tall rocks and the far off cry of some lonely bird high up in the cloudless sky. Out in the wilds of the desert there was a momentary escape from the pressure of the Garrison. There were no classes, no exams. The looming need to prove themselves each and every day was left behind at the front doors of the exploration program.

Shiro tilted his head back as the playful breeze toyed with his bangs, breathing in deep..

When he opened his eyes, his gaze fell to the other man seated next to him.

And there it was.

That _feeling._

The one that boiled up from somewhere unknown in the pits of Shiro’s stomach and caused butterflies to fill his chest. It happened sometimes during flight simulations, sometimes during lunch and other times during his workout routine. Sometimes it happened in the hallways, sometimes it happened late at night as he lay in his bunk across from Adam, the fact that there were two other people in the room slipping from his mind. On nights like that...it was just him and Adam. He tried time and time again to shoo it away like some unwanted animal, but it was a determined thing. He’d store it away for a while, tuck it into some box beneath his bed and forget about it, but it was never for long. It just came back.

Again and again and _again_.

A long sigh from Adam snapped Shiro out of his own head.

“There’s nothing in the world like the sunsets out here.” Adam's tone took on a distant, dreamy aura.

Adam balanced on the seat casually, arms crossed over his chest.

“I bet there are better sunsets out there.”

Shiro nodded his head towards the twilight sky, two glittering specs just barely starting to appear in the pink and purple splashes of the heavens.

Adam laughed.

“You were meant for the stars Takashi Shirogane.”

This gathered a small smile from the bigger man.

Their eyes collided, storm cloud grey against mocha pools. Adam shifted his knee, pressing it lightly against Shiro’s thigh.

Before Shiro could think, before he could second guess, he was moving. He reached out gently, leather clad fingers fanning out against the line of Adam’s jaw. He traced a thumb across the pillow of the other man’s bottom lip. Adam’s eyes were globular behind his lenses.

Shiro leaned in, closing the distance between them.

Adam didn’t pull away.

Shiro tilted his chin, hesitating slightly, mouths mere centimeters apart for several nervous breaths. And then he completed the journey, lips barely pressing together in a timid touch. Shiro’s were chapped and rough compared to Adam’s, he took note of that almost immediately. With the adrenaline of the race still singing in his veins, he just couldn't stop himself. For so long he'd wanted this, but his fearful heart always managed to find excuses.

Not this time.

Shiro’s eyes snapped open as reality crashed over him.

He reared back, realizing this was not some silly daydream that he was harboring, but something he’d actually gone through with.

His heart was suddenly a bird in his chest, fluttering and beating against it’s cage.

He scrambled for the words, tripping and stumbling, the sentences scattering from his tongue.

“Adam…I’m so sorry…I…” Shiro stammered, unable to force himself to make eye contact with the other pilot.

There was the shuffle of clothing against the leather bike seat, then the warmth of two hands cupping either side of Shiro’s cheeks.

And then Adam’s lips were back on his, this time kissing with far more passion, far more want, tilting into one another, stiff at first but with each passing second the action became natural. Shiro shifted slightly, arms encircling around the thinner man, fingers burying up in wind thrashed locks, the display of affection becoming more hurried and hard.

A year of tension had been built between them like a sturdy brick house. And there, in the fading light, it all came into brilliant clarity. Burning bright and hot against their skin.

Adam buried his fists in the front of Shiro’s jacket, extending his neck, pressing into the action with more determination.

Shiro broke them apart, leaning away just slightly, breaths coming in short, shallow gasps. Adam’s fingers refused to let loose of Shiro’s clothing, still holding his counterpart close. Hot, ragged breaths mingled as they panted roughly into one another. Shiro’s cheeks were flushed, eyes unwilling to focus on anything but the other man.

“Adam…?” Shiro whispered softly.

“We’ll talk about it later.”

Adam’s words came out raspy and stern.

The slender man trailed a line of warm want down Shiro’s jaw before meeting with Shiro’s mouth once more. Shiro smiled against Adam’s lips, the taste of his counterpart sitting heavy on his tongue. They couldn’t be bothered to worry about the darkness settling around them or the fact that they were miles from the Garrison. They were already out after curfew, spending just a few more moments here in the wilderness wouldn’t hurt.

Adam sucked down a large breath, eyes fluttering open, a giggle coming to life from his throat. He gently stroked his fingers over the short cropped hairs at Shiro’s nape as their foreheads bumped together. Shiro smiled, kissing the tip of Adam’s nose, gathering more laughter out of the caramel haired man.

The sound was infectious.

The silence was broken by the giggles of the two teens, not really sure _why_ they were laughing but neither one of them could stop. Maybe it was the ridiculous nature of it all, maybe it was sheer glee. Maybe it was all the nerves manifesting into something else. But whatever it was, it felt _right._ It felt warm and new and a little terrifying…but good. So good.

Shiro pressed his nose into the curve of Adam’s throat, laughter still bubbling from his chest.

And Adam’s hands were so tight on his shoulders.

As if neither one wanted to disconnect…not just yet.

A little longer, they just needed a little longer.


End file.
